The Fire Within: Part 2
by ohmandrew
Summary: A bit of unexpected fun at Malfoy Manor. Please R&R.


A/N- I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They are the property of J.K. Rowling.

He was in an especially bad mood today. Normally that would have meant playing with his "favorite" house elf, but thanks to that damned Potter boy, that house elf no longer belonged to him. Oh how he longed to have Dobby back. He could still remember the first time he had truly noticed him…

* * *

It was a sunny day, and so Draco and Narcissa were outside in the massive garden behind Malfoy Manor. Lucius, of course, had no time for such silliness and was therefore in his office thinking of fun and interesting ways to kill people.

"Let's see," he thought out loud, "there's the Imperius curse. That's always fun, watching them kill themselves. Or the Avada Kedavra. I always like that green light. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Or, of course, Sectumsempra. I must thank Severus again for teaching me that one. All the blood and such, it's just wonderful."

Just then there was a tiny knock at his ornate oak door. "Enter," he called. The door cracked open just slightly and in came the tiniest house elf Lucius had ever seen.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Dobby, sir," the little elf replied, shaking with fear. "I've come with your afternoon tea."

"Where's the one who usually brings me my tea? Humphrey I believe his name is."

"Y-you killed him yesterday, sir."

"Oh right. I remember now, he forgot the cream. Yes well I do hope you've remembered it.

"Oh yes, sir. Dobby is bringing extra cream, sir, just in case." By now the little creature was quaking so badly he could barely stand. Lucius always took pride in scaring the daylights out of his servants, but for some inexplicable reason he especially liked to torment this one. He had only ever seen him on several occasions and had never heard his name, but those times the elf had nearly fainted he was so frightened. So why should today be any different?

"Well what are you waiting for, an official invitation? Bring me the damn tea before I get angry!" Dobby quickly brought the tray with the tea, several scones, and the promised "extra cream" over and sat it gently on Lucius' desk, careful not to spill anything. He then turned to leave as quickly as possible when Lucius stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"B-back to my quarters, sir. Dobby's chores is done for the day."

"Oh really. I think I shall be the judge of that," Lucius stated with an evil glint in his eye. The little elf gulped. It was common knowledge in Malfoy Manor that if Master Lucius got a hold of you, there was a good chance you'd go missing for several days only to turn up with no memory of anything, a strange pain in your backside, and a very bad taste in your mouth. Most figured he must do some sort of spell or potion tests on the elves un-lucky enough to get caught by him. Others just tried not to think about it.

"First I think I should like to have you clean my cauldron. It's over in the corner there." Lucius' mind was reeling with things to make this elf do. Anything to torment him further. But then a strange thing happened. He began thinking, not of things he would like to make the poor creature do, but of things he would like to do to it. Strange and perverted things he had only ever done to countless muggle women. Oh alright, and men. Perhaps he would have to make another abductee out of this one. But this would be a much different sort of abduction, absent of the spell and potion tests he usually did on his elves. No, this would be special. For both of them.

"Actually, Dobby, I've just thought of something much better for you to…do. Why don't you follow me to my private chambers so that I may properly give you…the assignment."

"Y-y-yes sir. Whatever the Master wishes."

" Yes. _Whatever_ I wish."

* * *

Several days later, Dobby turned up in a corridor somewhere in the north wing of the mansion. He had no memory of anything that had happened to him in the two weeks he had been missing, however he did have a wonderful feeling in his backside, and the most glorious taste in his mouth…

Fin

A/N- Well, I hope you liked it. Many thanks to my beta and muse, Gwenog Jones, and also to the wonderfully talented writer of part 1, AphroditeSmith. If you liked it, please review. If you hated it, still review, I'd like to know.


End file.
